


Stay With Me

by katsukispersonalchef



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukispersonalchef/pseuds/katsukispersonalchef
Summary: The events of the skyscraper fire go a little differently than they did on the show





	1. Things We May Not Expect

“Damn it, Hughes.” He manages to grunt out as he’s pulling her down several flights of stairs. Lucas Ripley had done a hell of a lot of things in his career that had now spanned over a decade long, but this, was a first. She was the first.

As he pulled her down floor by floor, his mind filled with worry. Hours ago, they’d had their usual banter. Ripley said something she disagreed with, Vic questioned his competence, and that was it. He’d sent her and Maya to another floor, it was supposed to be the safest floor.

 

8 hours earlier

Victoria Hughes really didn’t like Chief Ripley. She’d tried to, she really did, but after the peer review that’d happened weeks before, her opinion of him was set. She could tolerate running a scene with him, but when news got out that he’d be their interim captain for six weeks until the captain was decided. Six weeks. He wouldn’t officially join them at Station 19 for another week, but Vic was still dreading every minute leading up to it. 

The team was currently gathering hoses, to prepare for the fire for when they get called out to the scene. Most of them had been so eager to get into the structure fire, but not Vic. “Warren,” Andy questioned, “what makes a high-rise like this different from any other structure fire?”

“The roof, can’t be vented. Internal containment’s the name of the game. Use fire doors, concentrated wet downs, try to keep the blaze as small as we can, contain it to the floor.” 

Andy looked satisfied with his answer before adding, “We all need to remember, conserve energy. In a building this tall you can usually use the elevators, if you don’t jump the fire line. Fire in the elevator shaft opens us up to a whole new world of problems.” 

“Great.” Vic said, clearly having fears about going into the fire. She hadn’t conquered it yet, she was close, but she wasn’t ready for something at this scale. Travis looked up at her, his eyes filled with what seemed to be empathy. “If any of us drop in there, you know the rules. We save firefighter lives first.” Travis commented, mainly talking to Warren who responded with a nod.

Later on in the day, the girls had been sitting in the living area, watching Chief Ripley on the news talking about the fire. Vic walked in last, the conversation seeming to switch from Mayas eagerness to get into the fire, to Jack telling Andy about his decision to transfer if he didn’t make the captain position, because of his regrets. 

“The regret’s starting from scratch. It’s some lame brand new station, with lame brand new people. Guess who’s not lame? Us.” Vic sympathized with Andy. This then settled into friendly banter about his stinky boots, and who would get his locker if he leaves.

While the girls were off talking about Jack’s possible departure from the station, Travis and Warren were inside the aid car. The rookie had been gushing about finally getting to drive it. “You do realize it doesn’t have racing stripes, right?” Travis commented. This led to another one of Ben’s epilogues about the days of his surgery career, which Travis decided to ignore. After his speech was finally over, he’d moved on to talking about how excited he was to pull up into the breezeway with his first patient, hopefully a triple A, with Miranda watching him. Man, was he ready for that.

Finally, the klaxon went off. Ben’s eyes filled with excitement. “Today’s going to be a damn good day, Montgomery.” 

Everyone rushed out from where they’d been settled down, in waiting, eagerly putting on their gear and hopping into the engines. At the beginning of the night, they’d been joyful, not aware of what the events of that night would bring them.

 

4 hours earlier

They pulled up to the scene, chaos buzzing around. Somebody outside directed them inside, to the 22nd floor that Chief Ripley was on, helping civilians and directing firefighters onto certain floors. Andy hustled up to him, “Chief Ripley, 19 is here and ready to tag someone out.” He nodded, his eyes scanning over the team, before lingering on Vic a little longer than they should’ve. Ripley coughed awkwardly before averting his attention back to Herrera. 

“Listen up, I don’t want anyone exposed to this smoke and debris longer than they should be, understood? Station 19, excellent response time. Containment’s up to 15 percent but it’s slow going, I need most of you on the active fire, floor 25 to relieve company 7. I could use your aid car team down here on triage.” Ripley ordered, causing a response in agreement from Warren and Travis. He continued, “I need two of you on crowd control on floor 28, this building is still holding about 100 civilians. As you know it’s safer to keep them above the fire line.”

“Hughes and I will take 28.” Maya offered, which made Vic sigh in relief. “Really?” Andy questioned, “You’ve been waiting all day to go after this.” Maya declined. “Thank you.” Vic said quietly as they were about to head up.  
On floor 25, Andy was stuck with Dearborn, Jack and Dean. Great, she thought to herself. The last thing she needed right not was someone endangering their lives to impress the chief. “If I can get to the fire door, we have a better chance of getting this out. No more slow and steady.” Dearborn offered, although it was more of a statement. Andy looked frustrated, “Yes it could but-” she was cut off. “Great! Then we’re agreed!” Dearborn exclaimed before rushing off into the fire by jumping through a break she’d spotted. Andy was going to go after her, when Jack said that she couldn’t do it. Of course. Andy didn’t need to hear his discouraging words, she told herself before following Dearborn’s actions and jumping through.

“I was almost at the fire door.” Andy shook her head as she tried to lift the metal sheet off of her leg. “Damnit, I can’t do this alone.” She thought about a solution to the problem she’d ran into. That was it, the extinguisher bomb. She threw it, hoping the new gadget would work. Thankfully, it did. The fire was out, and Jack, along with Dean made their way over to them to help. Andy took Dearborn back down to floor 22, while Jack and Dean made their way up to floor 26. 

“Thank you, for volunteering us for the floor without the fire.” Vic spoke up, the quiet having gnawed at her for too long. “Are the drills helping?” “A little, I still need to keep working at it.” The two swept the floor before giving the all clear, and telling mini Herrera, otherwise known as Molly, to lead everyone down the stairs. 

It all happened suddenly. Jack called out on the radio with a warning, the fire was jumping floors. Vic called out for Maya several times, unaware that Maya couldn’t hear her due to the explosion during the garage fire the shift before. “Maya, did you hear Jack?” She questioned, her voice growing louder as she watched Maya continue to direct people out the door. Vic peered out the window to see the fire reach their floor. “Damnit Maya, get down!” She shouted, shielding Maya from the window as a means to help. Her fear, the thing that made her want to run the opposite way during a fire, it was gone. The blast knocked them back, thankfully the last of the people were out of the floor, it was just them. Instantly, everything went dark.


	2. My Hope Is In You

Vic doesn’t remember much, all she can feel is a dull ache, and somebody pulling her down stairs. She doesn’t think it’s Maya, it couldn’t be. Whoever is pulling her isn’t a girl. It’s probably Travis, she thinks to herself before fading into the darkness again.

 

2 hours earlier

 

“Vic?” Maya is shouting at her as she shakes her limp body. “Dammit Vic, I need you to wake up!” She goes to pull her to the stairwell, when she runs into Warren. 

“Warren! What the hell are you doing up here? Chief Ripley assigned you and Travis to triage?” She says, questioning him. Ben sighs, “Yes, but Travis told me to look for you guys, Ripley won’t let him back into the building and I was already in here. If we carry her we can move faster.” Maya nods, as they each grab their individual side of Vic’s motionless body.

As they’re pulling her down the stairs, they run into Molly. “Help, somebody please.” She shouts. Maya and Warren look between her and Vic helplessly. They sit her down, trying to shake her awake, try to get her to at least regain consciousness. It works, thankfully, as Vic wakes up with a groan of pain. “Can’t you guys let me sleep?” She says jokingly, before wincing and trying to reach for her chest, only to find a shard of glass penetrating it. Her eyes scan the room, before landing on Molly. “Guys, please, we all know I’m the one who's less likely to make it. Take her, and go.” She tells them. They shake their heads “No, one of us can each carry both of you down.” Ben suggests. 

“Warren, no. Molly has a better chance, especially if she has the two of you. I mean it, go.” Maya and Ben look at each other, an expression of defeat covering their faces. They know she’s right. “Okay fine, but we’re coming back for you. I mean it, Vic. Don’t go dying on us.” Vic laughs, or tries to before wincing in pain again. Finally, they leave, and Vic can finally fade into the darkness again. 

A phone rings. “Hey, Pruitt. This is Ryan. What’s up?” His face is soon warped with fear, as he rushes out of the building. “Jack. Please, come down here.” Andy pleaded. She can’t lose him, she can’t lose another person she cares about. “No way, not until this fire is contained.” He smiles weakly at her from the floor above. “Okay, then stay on the radio with me. I mean it, Jack.” He kept his promise, until a loud boom was heard, and the radio went silent.

Maya and Ben rush out of the building, carrying Molly. “We need a gourney over here! Her lung collapsed, to relieve the tension I put a needle in her chest. She needs an IV. Molly? Are you with me?” He says quickly as they get her on the gourney. “Any news on the rest of 19?” Ripley asks, rubbing his eyes. He was obviously stressed out, and exhausted. Warren and Maya exchange a look, “We had to leave Hughes, she’s on the stairwell, we need to go back for her.” Ripley’s face contorted to something they hadn’t seen before. “No, you can’t. It’s not safe, I’m not losing anymore firefighters.” Andy came over the radio, saying she and Miller had gotten Jack and were heading out. Ripley looked hopeless, “Is Hughes the only one left in the building, aside from the three that are coming out now?” 

“Yes, sir. At least that we know of.” He nods, before spotting Montgomery treating someone else a few meters away. He’d already lost his husband, and Ripley was sure Hughes was all he’d had left. He couldn’t just leave her there. “Okay, take care of her and get her to the hospital.” He ordered. They couldn’t take their eyes off of him as they watched him put on his turnout gear. “Sir, what’re you doing?” They asked, confusion written all over their face.

“If Hughes is the only one left in there, I’m not sending a RIT team. I’ll go, just keep Montgomery in the dark about this. Bishop, you stay here and watch for Herrera and the others, keep them from going back in.”

They watched in shock as he rushed into the building, before springing into action with the tasks he’d given them.

Ripley was on the 10th floor when he’d heard beeping. Dread filled him almost immediately. The sound haunted him, and caused him to stop. A pass device. It had to be Hughes, since she was the only firefighter that was down in the building. He rushed up the stairs, probably faster than he’d ever went before. He knew he’d found her when he almost tripped over a body blocking him from going farther up the stairs. “Hughes!” He calls out, before reaching out to feel her pulse. She had one. She was out cold. “This makes my job a lot easier.” He said, relieved.

He pulled her down the stairs, not failing to notice the trail of blood that her body was leaving behind. She’d been losing a lot of blood, and fast. He was reaching the last floor when she’d gained consciousness, “Dammit, Warren, I told you to save the life you can save. Maya, I expected you to enforce it.” She complained before growing silent. 

“I’m not Bishop, and I’m not Warren.” He chuckled. Even when the life was draining out of her, she still had fire in her. “Oh, it’s you.” She said quietly. If he was being honest, she kind of sounded disappointed. “Yes, it’s me. I need you to save your energy, Hughes, so don’t go picking a fight with me just yet.” He commented, in an attempt to lighten up the fact that she was practically bleeding out in his arms. 

Once they’d made it outside, he’d called for a gurney, and barked orders about rushing her to the hospital. He’d found Montgomery there, waiting for him. 

“Chief, thank you so much.” He pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “She’s not out of the woods yet, get in the aid car and ride with her to the hospital.” He’d hated to leave her. All Lucas wanted to do was get in that aid car with Montgomery, and ride to the hospital too. He didn’t know what he was feeling, but it needed to stop. He needed to run this scene.


	3. Light

It was the day after the skyscraper fire. Vic woke up, stirring in the hospital bed. 

“Hey.” A voice said softly. Vic slowly opened her eyes, seeing Travis smiling at her. “How’re you feeling?” He asked, placing his hand on top of hers. “Have you been here all night?” She asked. Travis replied with a nod. “Yes, the others stopped by, most of them are still here, they’re visiting Pruitt, he had a scare last night.” Vic nodded in understanding.

Travis looked like he was going to ask something, but he didn’t. “Just spit it out Travis, what are you going wanting to tell me?” He shifts uncomfortably in his spot beside her bed. “It’s just that Chief Ripley is in the waiting room.” Vic looks at him, waiting for him to continue.

“He pulled you out of the building, and he was asking if he could see you earlier.” Vic rubbed her eyes. “I mean, sure, send him in if he’s still waiting.” Vic owed him a thank you, for saving her. If he hadn’t risked his life to go in there, she’d have died and Travis would have nobody.

A few minutes later, a dirty, exhausted looking Lucas Ripley walked into the room. “Hey, Hughes.’ He smiled weakly at her. “Hi, Chief.” She patted the spot on the bed next to her, in an attempt to get him to sit.

“No, I shouldn’t.” Ripley attempted to decline, but Vic wouldn’t take no for an answer, and patted the bed once more. He sighed in resignation, and sat down. She looked at him, her eyes filled with an emotion that he couldn’t pin. “I just wanted to say thank you. For saving me. I know that you didn’t have to, so I’m really grateful that you did.”

Ripley was shocked, the last thing he’d expected to do was thank him. For a brief second, he felt a warm pit in his stomach. “It’s my job, Hughes.” He replied, staying reserved. She nodded, averting her eyes somewhere else. “That’s not all, sir.” Ripley looked confused, so she continued. “I don’t want to just sit at home, Travis,” she paused, “Montgomery, said they told him that I would be released in a few days, I don’t want to sit in my apartment for six weeks, bored out of my mind.” He started to object, before she continued, “I’m not saying that I want to go running into fires just yet, but at least put me on desk duty. I can handle reception, anything you need.” He thought about it for a minute, before sighing.

“Since I am acting captain at Station 19, I’ll allow it, but only if you promise to follow doctors orders, and when you come back to work, no physical straining, I mean it.” She nodded. “Okay, I’ll agree to anything as long as I’m not stuck on bed rest for 6 weeks all by myself at my apartment.” Lucas was about to ask her something, but decided it’d be too personal, and changed his mind.

“Okay, well, I just wanted to check in on you. I’ll stop by tomorrow to see how you’re doing, and make sure you’re up for coming back to work so soon, even if it’s just at reception.” He got up from the bed before she grabbed his hand, holding it for a moment. “Thank you, I can’t thank you enough, sir.” She dropped it, and he felt a pang of disappointment, which he quickly shut out. He said goodbye, and then left the room.

Shortly after Lucas leaves, Travis comes back into the room with the team. They all crowd over Vic, giving her hugs and cracking jokes that almost make her feel better. 

 

The next day, Lucas stays true to his word and drops by. This time, with an omelet. “The nurses mentioned yesterday that you haven’t been eating, and as your captain I felt it’d only be right if i picked up something better than hospital food.” He smiled softly at her, placing the dish on the table next to her. “Thank you, that’s… very thoughtful, sir.” She said slowly, still stuck in her own train of thought.

She’d been thinking, about the events two days before. The skyscraper fire, and getting the shard of glass stuck in her chest. She’d been thinking about how two days earlier, she almost died. Lucas was feeling a little awkward, so he cleared his throat. “Anyways, you should eat. Dr. Bailey told me you’d be released in three more days, as long as your wound keeps healing nicely, and there’s no infection.” Vic knows this, but she understands that he’s just trying to make conversation, so she puts in effort as well.

“Yeah, I’m just ready to be out of this stuffy room, and back at the station.” She sighs, peering out of the window. It’s a really beautiful day out, and Vic was stuck indoors. She liked being outside, it was very calming. 

“Hey,” she began to suggest, “I wonder if Dr. Bailey would mind us taking a walk? I’m going stir crazy in this room.” Lucas seemed to lighten up at that, smiling at Vic. “I’ll go ask her, sit tight.” Once he’d left the room, Vic looked over at the omelet. It did look really good, and she was hungry. She was halfway through inhaling the omelet when Ripley came in, giving her an amused look. “Is it that good?” He commented, chuckling at her. 

Vic nodded, “This eggy thing is like my new favorite thing. What diner did you get this from?” “Astro. Wait, did you just call it an Eggy thing?” He replied, smiling warmly at her. After she’d finished, a nurse helped her get situated so she could go outside, she had to have a blanket around her because she wasn’t trying to flash anybody today, especially not her bosses bosses boss. Once she was ready, the nurse gave them the conditions for going on the walk. “She stays in the chair at all times, try to be back within an hour or so.” Ripley nodded after taking this into account, he knows how Hughes can get. 

“Okay, I’m all ready to go.” She said, excitement practically bursting out of her. She was getting crammed in this hospital, and she needed out before she went insane. Ripley nodded to the chair, watching her sigh as she sat down in it. “Let’s go, then.” He began pushing her out of her room, when Travis appeared, looking confused.

“Where are the two of you off to?” He asked, eying the two of them weirdly. Vic smiled, “I was getting stir crazy, so the chief is taking me outside. Do you want to tag along?” Travis nodded, but continued to let Ripley wheel her around. Today was going to be better than the day before, Vic told herself. She just wanted to put all of this behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching the episode now, this is breaking me...


	4. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high in the station after Vic gets released from the hospital

The sun was warm against her skin. She felt like she could finally breathe. It was serine, and Vic almost forgot that she was with people.   
“So, how long until the doc gives you the all clear to leave? I know she told me that you could leave in a few days, but did they give you a specific amount of days until you’re free?” Travis questioned, smiling over at her.   
Vic groaned. “Yes, she told me I could leave in about 4 days as long as I everything was healing nicely.”  
Lucas hadn’t said much, he was just enjoying the weather, especially after the air being filled with smoke yesterday, it was nice to see it clear and sunny after a day like that.   
“So Chief,” Vic started, “do you visit injured firefighters who like to talk back to you often?” At that, he chuckled. Hughes did like to speak her mind, and for that he’d be lying if he said he didn’t admire her for that.  
Ripley told himself a long time ago that he would visit his firefighters if they were injured. He did with Michael, who had been married to Montgomery. He saw a look of grief flash through his eyes for a moment at Hughes’s comment, but chose not to mention anything.  
“Yes, I like to see the journey of recovery to the end. In this case though, I’m acting captain of Station 19, so it’s a bit more personal than usual.”  
For the rest of the stroll outside, none of them said very much. A few comments here and there, and light banter between Travis and Vic, but that was all. Soon enough, they were back in her room, and Ripley was saying goodbye to them.  
“So uh, 2nd time he’s visited, huh?” Travis mentioned, causing for Vic to shake her head.  
“He’s just doing his job.” Even though Vic said that, she couldn’t say that she totally believed herself.

 

It’d been a week later, and Vic finally got to come back to the station. This morning, while she was getting dressed she’d been giddy to return. She was deprived of being at the Station, even if all she’d be doing is answering phones.   
“Good morning, Hughes.” She hears as she walks in. Vic looks up to see Jack Gibson greeting her. She nodded at him, before walking over to the captain's office.   
Chief Ripley heard a knock at the door. His door, for the next 6 weeks.   
“Come in.”  
She walked into his office, offering a soft albeit somewhat awkward smile. She didn’t really know how to interact with him when she wasn’t yelling at him.  
“Glad to see you’re back at work, Hughes.”  
Vic moved forward, sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He looked slightly surprised by this, but shook anything running through his head off. 

“So, Chief, is there anything you can debrief me on that’s happened in my absence?” He sighed, before picking up a folder and flipping through it. “Yes, actually. Gibson is taking leave for a few months, due to PTSD from the skyscraper fire. Other than that, nothing else, it’s been pretty quiet without you here.” Ripley trailed off, before realizing what he’d said. He’d expected her to get mad, yell at him again, anything other than what she did do.   
Vic let out a laugh, one that was very much needed. She felt a little warmth rise up in her chest. Warmth that she pushed down, and locked in a box.   
“Alright, well I have to get back to desk duty,” she replied, “thank you for debriefing me, sir.”  
After she’d left the office, Lucas released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He went back to filing Gibson’s leave of absence. 

 

Later that day, they were eating dinner in the beanery. Vic decided while they were out on a call, she’d go ahead and get started on it, since it was the least she could do.   
They’d all arrived back at the station pretty quickly, Andy and Maya had been covered in soot. Jack and Dean were talking about how they’d had to bust through a wall to get to a minor, and how they’d talked about how badass they were the entire way back.   
“What’d you make?” Travis asks, peering over her shoulder to see. Vic wasn’t good at cooking, this was common knowledge, but the one thing Vic could make, was spaghetti. “Is that your mom's recipe?” He asked, causing her to nod in response.   
“Yes!” He cheered. Soon enough, Ripley made his way into the beanery, clearly exhausted from the call. She felt sympathy for him, but went back to finishing dinner.   
Everyone ate their meal quietly, before Dean broke the silence.  
“I have a date,” he grumbled, ‘actually, I have lots of dates.” Jack snickered at this. It was his last day at the Station for a few weeks, so everyone was just enjoying the comfort of him being there.  
“I don’t know why you’re laughing, Gibson. This is your fault.” Jack shrugged, before taking more bites of his dinner.   
The meal continued like that for a while. Silent, but with friendly banter every now and then. It only came to a stop when a slightly uncomfortable situation occurred.  
Travis looked up from his place, glancing over the table at Vic before shaking his head and looking back down.  
“Do you have a problem, Travis?” Vic commented, clearly noticing what just happened. He shook his head, clearly contemplating what he would say next. He didn’t respond, instead he put his plate in the sink, and left the room, mumbling something about sweeping up in the barn.  
“Excuse me.” Vic pushed her chair out, rather roughly than intended.  
The beanery door slammed behind her, leaving the rest of them to look around, clearly uncomfortable.

“Travis. Hey, what the hell?” Vic grabbed his arm, pulling him to face her. He was fuming, his eyes prickling with tears.  
“Did you think everything would go back to normal?” Vic was confused at this, but moved on from it.  
“Back to normal from what?” She replied, her voice raising to match his. He scoffed, rolling his eyes at her. “Back to normal from you giving on life. From you, telling Bishop and Warren, to leave you in that stairwell for a girl who didn’t even make it!” Now they were yelling. No holding back now, it would be best to get it all out on the table.  
“I almost died, Travis!” The tears were streaming now, and Travis was clearly not close to done.   
“Exactly! You almost died, do you not realize that you’re all I have left? I lost Michael, and I almost lost you. Do you just not care?” At that, his voice grew a little more quiet.   
Vic was about to reply when Warren walked into the barn.  
“Hey guys, you should probably cool off, Chief Ripley is here and I don’t think either of you want any disciplinary actions to be enforced. Vic nodded, walking out of the room without another word.

“Spare me, Warren.”   
Ben looked taken back at this. “What did I do to you?” Travis sighed, “You left her to die. You left the one person I have left to bleed out in an unstable building that could collapse at any moment.”  
Warren looked like he was at a loss for words. “She wouldn’t let us take her instead. I’m sorry, man.”

 

An hour passed by, almost everybody had been either asleep or settling down.   
Travis walked into the beanery, getting himself a glass of water before realizing that he wasn’t alone, and that Chief Ripley was in the room as well, his head on the table. Travis sat down, causing Ripley to wake with a startle.  
“Sorry.” He mumbled, before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Look, sir. About earlier..” he started, before being cut off by Ripley.  
“Montgomery, I think you need to take it easy on Hughes. You’re forgetting that she almost died, and she’s still on the road to recovery. She’s suffering a lot of physical pain, as well as mental considering what she’s been through.” Travis sighed, nodding in understanding.  
“I didn’t mean to lash out at her like that,” Travis started, “it’s just that she gave up. If you hadn’t went in after her, which I’m forever grateful for, she would’ve died in there. I guess I didn’t realise it until dinner. Everyone was joking and laughing, like nothing even happened. I told myself I could accept her decision, but I guess I couldn’t.” Ripley smiled softly at him.  
“If you ever need to talk, either of you, there’s a support group for first responders. I recommend the two of you stop by after a shift.”  
“Thank you sir.” Travis said, before getting up and slowly stalking out of the dimly lit room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first story, so bear with me as I'm navigating through this. Yes, this is pretty short of a chapter, but I wanted to keep an element of surprise with this.


End file.
